tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy's X Factor (Season 9)
The ''ninth season ''of the tengaged version of The X Factor was announced on February 21, 2019 immediately following season 8. Applications for auditions opened a immediately after the finale of season eight, with the premiere episode taking place on Saturday February 23, 2019. Tommy, Carly Jay and Aili James returned from the previous season as judges. Drake and Chris both stepped down after five and two seasons respectively. It was announced at the finale of the eighth season that Brandon would be returning for his third season after a five season hiatus from the show. Ryan was also announced as the Live Show judge, although there was speculation he would feature before the live show stage. Selection process Auditions The applications for the ninth season of The X Factor opened on Thursday 21st February, 2019. The auditions aired over four nights with each category performing on separate nights in a purpose built studio as apposed to audition arenas. Each hopeful had to receive a majority of 3 or 4 'YES' votes from the judges to make it through to the next stage of the competition: the all new stage, the showcases. Before the showcases began, the judges held the judges callbacks where they reviewed the audition tapes and selected twenty four acts to move on and sing again. The Showcases (Top 24) The showcases began on Wednesday February 27, where the judges grouped the twenty four acts into two battles of three (within their own category). It was announced that only two of each group would make it to the live shows as decided by the judges collectively. Key: - Judges selected act to advance to the Live Shows - Did not advance and entered the second round of The Showcases - Eliminated The Showcases (Round 1) The first round of the showcases happened over two nights, four acts - one per category - were announced as part of the Top 16, the other acts would have to sing again in the second round of showcases. The Showcases (Round 2) The second round of the showcases happened over two nights, the unsuccessful acts from round one performed once more for the judges, including live show judge Ryan. After the showcase battles, each judge voted to send through one of the two acts in each category. The act with the majority votes joined the Top 16. Finalists This season each judge mentored one act from each category. Key: - Eliminated Elimination Chart Team Tommy Team Carly Jay Team Brandon Team Aili James Artist in the Top performers of the week Artist Eliminated Artist was Eliminated, but then saved by Ryan. Live Shows Week 1: Top 16 (Mar. 06 & 07) This weeks theme was 'This is Me'. All sixteen acts performed on night one with the highest eight acts being declared safe. The remaining acts performed again on the second night with the first nights votes being combined. Ryan did not use his season save this week. Week 2: Top 13 (Mar. 10 & 11) This weeks theme was 'Song with a Special Meaning'. All thirteen acts performed on night one with the highest seven acts being declared safe. The remaining acts performed again on the second night with the first nights votes being combined. Ryan used his season save on Against The Current, meaning they would move on to the Top 11. Week 3: Top 11 (Mar. 17 & 18) This weeks theme was 'Hidden Gems'. All eleven acts performed on night one with the highest six acts being declared safe. The remaining acts performed again on the second night with the first nights votes being combined. Week 4: Top 8 (Mar. 20 & 21) This weeks theme was 'Toe Tapping Songs'. All eight acts performed on night one with the highest four acts being declared safe. The remaining acts performed again on the second night with the first nights votes being combined. Week 5: Top 5 (Mar. 23) This weeks theme was 'Get Me To The Final'. All five acts performed in round one with the highest two acts advancing to the live season finale. The remaining three acts performed again in the same show with the first rounds votes being combined.